percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Reflections-Chapter 4
Dark Reflections-Chapter 4 Remember when i said the heat was bothering me? Its not bothering me anymore, its frickin killing me. I walked to camp, frickin walked to Camp! ''By the time I reached half-blood hill, I was soaked with sweat and panting. My wounds have healed but I guess my healing abilities don't count for tiredness(Is that a word? I don't care). First thing i realized when I'm on the hill was that I've away from camp for way too long. Peleus, the dragon that guards the Golden Fleece, was almost bigger than Thalia's pine tree. Also the cabins that were once a U, was now a a greek omega, Ω. I just went down the hill and headed towards the Big house. I noticed a lot of new faces at camp. I kinda expected to see Percy, but unfortunately, I didn't. In fact I didn't see any familiar faces. I just headed to the Big House to meet Dellilah, at least she would be a familiar face. As soon as i entered the Big House, I realised the floors were covered with grape vines and at the pool table, I saw Rachel sitting on the table, and a blonde-headed girl with brown streaks in her hair sat, on a chair. She wore combat boots, the typical orange camp T-shirt a empty quiver and bow slung over her shoulder. I walked towards her and sat on the pool table. "Hey Dell." She looked up at me and those grey eyes stared at me. "Hey?, After two years, all you can say is hey?. No, hey how was your life for the past 2 years? R''eally?" Rachel laughed softly in the backround.I just rolled my eyes, Dellilah was so irritating sometimes. "Fine, if you don't want me here." I jumped off the table and walked towards the door, then I felt a hand of my shoulder. "Hey i was just kidding." Dellilah said before she gave me a hug. "I'm glad your back." I returned the hug, and as if on cue she let go of me, and looked at Rachel, as if she forgot Rachel was there the entire time. "Uhmm...I have Archery Class, talk to you later okay?" I swear i saw she was blushing. "Yeah sure." I prayed to the gods that my face wasn't red. "Hey have you told Chiron about it?" She was about to step out of the door when I said that. "Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow." Then, she stepped out of the door. I sat in the chair that Dellilah sat then i heard a growl behind me. I realized there was a Leopard head on the wall, and it was alive. Personally, I was freaked out. Rachel, of course just laughed at me. "A parting gift from Mr D. Says it will remind us of him". She laughed. "Well its doing its job well" I couldn't stop looking at the head, while Rachel was laughing behind me. Then for a while there was an awkward silence. I realize I never been alone in a room with Rachel. It awkward. "So.. I better be heading to my cabin." I decided to break the silence, and began walking towards the door. "Archie-" I turned around just in time to see Rachel, spew green smoke and her voice tripled. You Shall meet the child of the one that you hate, You will see what has happened to her is not her fate, To help and save her from the curse of the night, You must bear the arms of the light, ''Go against your code and do what is right. '' Then she fainted, I managed to catch her. "Archie-" She said. She knew as much as i did. She had just given a prophecy to me. Dark Reflections Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Dark_Reflections-_Chapter_5|Next Chapter --->]] Archie:Bite Meh 14:16, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page